Brought Together
by Shijin-sama
Summary: Harry Potter would be astounded if he only knew. He is the catalyst for meetings all over the world. He brings people together in the strangest ways. [Drabble Fics][All Parings][Sometimes AU]
1. Intro

**Title: **Brought Together

**Genre: **Drabble/Humor/Romance/Angst

**Rating: **PG-13 (For violence, adult humor, inappropriate language, and adult situations)

**Date First Published **5/10/07

**Summery: **Harry Potter would be astounded if he only knew. He is the catalyst for meetings all over the world. He brings people together in the strangest ways. [Drabble Fics[All Parings[Sometimes AU

**Disclaimer: **All characters and situations save for those created by the author, are the properties of their respective owners. This is purely fiction work intended for pleasure only, not profit, in any way.

**1. Stalker**

John Seymour was a wizard of modest income and means; he lived alone in muggle London and was absolutely unremarkable in any way from any other normal wizard, save for one thing. John was a Harry watcher. His sole interest in life was knowing everything possible about the Boy-Who-Lived and what he did. He watched him when he visited Diagon Alley; he collected all the newspaper columns about him, and even took illicit pictures of him as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He was a man obsessed.

John would meet his fiancé while Harry watching. This would also prove to be the last time he did so. A fiery red head woman with brown eyes named Gertrude would catch him taking pictures of Harry as he gathered his books before school started for the year. She would be so aghast that she would promptly grab him by the ear, yank him away, and give him a stern talking too. Four months later, they would be engaged. John would give

up his Harry watching soon after, but would swear until the day that he died that Harry James Potter was the sole reason he found the love of his life.

**2. Friends**

If Harry Potter had never existed,Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley would never have met. Ron would have been best friends with Semus Finnigan and a Troll would have never attacked Hermione in her second year, thus never cementing her relationship with Ron. They would both graduate, Ron would become an Arour and Hermione would have pioneered muggle rights in the Ministry. They both would have married. A rouge wizard would kill Ron at age forty-five. Hermione would live in relative peace until she died at age eighty-nine of a heart attack. They would never be truly happy in their lifetimes. Yet after death they would meet, heaven would never be the same again.

**3. Legend**

Seventy-five years after Harry Potter would save the world two people would meet. A Mss. Evans and a Mr. Potter would be sentenced to detention for being caught in the corridors after curfew. Mss. Evans, a prefect, would say she was trying to keep Mr. Potter in the common room and Mr. Potter would refute her by saying that she was following him just because he was handsome. Their Transfiguration teacher would fix them both with a beady eye and sentence them with a night of detention cleaning out the schools trophy room. They would meet the next night and while cleaning the trophies Mr. Potter would discover hidden in one of the cases a dusty award that read:

_This Plaque is awarded to_

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_For exemplary services to the school_

He would swear and shove the plaque under Mrs. Evans nose and say, "This guys a legend, and he's my Great-Grandfather." Mrs. Evans would roll her eyes and soon after a cycle would repeat itself. They would name their first son after the husbands legendary Great-Grandfather.

**4. Euphoria**

Harry Potter would never know it but he is the propagator for at least half of the wizard borne students of Hogwarts who were two years below him. On the day he defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort several couples would have ample apocalypse sex. Some would inadvertently create part of Hogwarts future graduating classes. Of course, that just made them even happier. After all Voldemort was gone…right.

**Authors Note: Reviews would be appreciated! Along with ideas. I am open to all suggestions. I am sorry for how little there is. I will hopefully have more up soon.**


	2. Inertia

**Chapter 2: Inertia**

**1. Snape**

Contrary to popular belief, Severus Snape did not become a Death Eater at Hogwarts. He was inducted two days after an announcement in the Daily Prophet that read: Bourn to Mr. and Mrs. Potter one bouncing baby boy Harry James Potter was printed. James always had everything he always wanted, but never had. He would never be the same.

**2. The News**

Luna Longbottom had one man to thank for all of her happiness. His name was Harry Potter. When they met, no one on her own house had liked her. She was forever the strange one. Yet when Harry came into her life, he had not scorned her for being strange; he instead gave her a purpose and unknowingly the one love of her life, one Mr. Neville Longbottom. They met at D.A meetings when they were young. They connected and where planning on a relationship but the war came and stopped all of their plans. No one was surprised when only weeks after the fall of Voldemort that the news came out. They had eloped. When people asked, later in life, how she and her husband had met she would just smile and say "Harry". Most people thought she was crazy, her husband knew better.

**3. Why Not?**

"Why not, Draco?"

"Because, 'Mione, I could never cage you like that."

**4. Thorns**

'_Ginny Weasley is bristling with thorns' _Harry would think to himself when he looked at his girlfriend. _'Get to close and you might get pricked' _He smiled as he took her into his arms and peppered feather light kisses along her brow _'Unless of course, you happen to carry shears with you…and chocolate…'_

**5. Lawlessness **

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were the least friendly with each other out of all the Marauders. Its wasn't that they didn't like each other, they did. It was just that their personalities were just so different. When Harry was bourn, they started to see more of each other. When Lily and James died, they didn't set eyes on each other for ten years. It wasn't until Sirius escaped from Azkaban and they met in the shrieking shack with Harry between them that they truly connected. Remus thought he could see just a bit of Sirius's lawlessness die in his eyes that night, and Remus appreciated it.

**6. Knight in Shining Armour **

Harry Potter was a famous child, this was true. He was also several peoples inadvertent Knight in shining Armour. The night Voldemort planed to kill Harry he also had several other "visits" planned. He is the reason Ron Weasly and Lavender Brown ever dated, if he had died, they would have as well.

**7. Afterlife**

Lilly and James Potter were good people in life, so needless to say they had secured their place inside the pearly gates a long time before they died. They would live their happily waiting for their friends to arrive and spend their time watching, and guarding, over their son Harry. They and all their friends, the dead ones mind you, would be floored by the arrival of one Severus Snape on a particularly nice day in June. He would smirk and tell them it was their sons fault he was their, and to punish him whenever he decided to show up. Incidentally after the shock wore off several days later they would befriend him, all parties involved were equally surprised.

**PlaceBreakPlaceBreakPlaceBreak**

Please Review! All Ideas welcome. Come on guys Challenge me!


	3. Uncertainty

**Chapter 3: Uncertainty**

**Personable**

Draco Malfoy was good looking. Everyone knew this. He was arrogant, also common knowledge. Yet one thing no one knew about him was he never wanted to be that way. If he had made his own choices, things would have been different. He was never selfless enough to be a Gryffindor but Ravenclaw would have suited him well. He never would have gotten the dark mark. He would have never become his father. It was simple really; Draco Malfoy was never allowed his own choices. Until the night, he _chose_ not to kill one Headmaster. He had always known, choices would be his downfall.

**2. Icing **

Lilly Potter nee Evans had one secret weakness, chocolate icing. It was her one true love. Well right after James anyway. Many a time during her school years she could be found hiding in the kitchens of Hogwarts after a particularly grueling day sticking spoon after spoon of chocolaty goodness into her mouth. Chocolate icing was how James managed to convince her to go on their first date. It was a promise she would never forget and was always glad she had taken up on. "If you go out with me," He had said, "I'll buy an entire chocolate cake just for you, with lots of icing" Needless she had agreed, and never regretted it.

**3. Quantum Mechanics **

"Now honestly Ron it's not like its Quantum mechanics or anything! Do it Right!"

"Quanta What?"

"You're hopeless…"

**4. Extricate**

When one Harry Potter found his two best friends in a very…compromising position one night he had to wonder. Just when had he lost it, and just how long had this been going on? He went back to bed and swore he would _never ever _mention this. He just hoped he would forget it. He hadn't even know the human body could _bend_ like that

**5. Confusion**

The Devil had been waiting for a long time, and he was getting impatient. One Tom Marvolo Riddle was very, very late for his appointment. The Devil was _not_ a nice person and he had a short temper. His eye twitched "When that little creep gets here," he would frequently mutter, "he is going to wish he had never even been thought of." At that precise time, a certain Lord Voldemort had a peculiar sense of dread. Not to far away Harry Potter felt at almost the exact same time a very gratifying sense of impending joy. Voldemort looked confused when he died. Harry looked elated and the Devil, well he just looked mad.

Review!!!!


End file.
